Talk:Maya Matlin/@comment-5261392-20131113223309
It's time for a Maya Matlin appreciation post ♥ This girl gets so much hate from the fandom, but she's honestly one of my favorite characters. For one thing, I can relate to her in a lot of ways. I know what it's like to feel second best and for everyone to always make fun of you. I know what it's like to be awkward, clumsy, and for people to think you're much younger than you are. I definitely know what it's like to be shitted on and hated on for messing up one time, meanwhile someone can always act like a total bitch and still get praise from anyone ._. I think Maya is a realistic representation of teenage girls and someone a lot of people can relate to. Since she's gone through so much development, I'm gonna do a season by season analysis c: Season 11: She was, hands down, my favorite New Beginner at the time. I loved her from the start. She was the first person Degrassi has had in years who actually looked like a normal teenager. She was really relatable, not to mention sweet, adorable, and spunky. She was always the best developed one. By the end of Season 11, we didn't know much about Tori or Zig, for example, but we knew about Maya's homelife, family, struggles, and interests. She intrigued me from the get go. Season 12: Even though I love Maya in all seasons, S12 Maya probably has to be my favorite. I LOVED her so much in Showdown; this was possibly my favorite point of her character. She was the same sweet and caring girl we saw in Season 11, but this time she was more outgoing, fierce, and didn't take shit from anyone. I think it's a given that I LOVED her and Campbell from the beginning, hehe. They were such an innocent love and different from other high school relationships. She loved Cam and was such a good girlfriend to him. The only time I ever was pissed at Maya was in Doll Parts (2). Now, I don't excuse Tori being rude to Maya and I totally related to her not feeling good enough, but kissing Zig and not telling Tori about it WAS messed up. But as we saw her feel remorseful, I forgave her and I never stopped shipping Camaya; that's for sure ♥ And in 12C, omfg. My heart fucking ached for this girl. Her first love killed himself - that can definitely take a horrible mental toll on a person and it explains her behavior in 12C and Season 13 (even though she didn't even do anything too bad in either season, but many fans would beg to differ). I thought her rebellious phase in Zombie (1) was really interesting and her breakdown in Zombie (2) was absolutely heartbreaking and Olivia did a fantastic job. I wasn't planning on watching S13 because the show was pissing me off, but I decided to tune it to see how she was doing and hoping she'd get a storyline focused on Cam. 'Season 13: ' Unpopular opinion? I still love this girl this season! Everyone talks about how "horrible" she is because she dumped a bucket of water on Zoe and sang that song to her. Of course I don't excuse either of those actions, BUT Zoe was the one to start this whole shit with Maya. Maya actually wanted to be friends with her and was really nice to her, despite the fact that Zoe treated her like shit in 13A. That's another thing I love about Maya - her strength. If someone treated me the way Zoe did, I would've gone hoodrat on their ass...or cried. But Maya put on a smile and gave her a second chance. A lot of people also say how "Maya's over Cam's death". She isn't at all and we can see this. Why else would she act rebellious and shut out Miles, who shares similarities with her late boyfriend? Right, because her boyfriend fucking killed himself only a few months ago and that can really change a person, so keep that in mind when you wanna go off about how "Maya's a horrible person". Put yourself in her shoes and realize all the shit this poor girl has gone through. Gif time~